Drunken Twilight ppl
by Kumi Akatmatsu Moonstone
Summary: They get drunk and do wierd things plz R
1. Edward

Drunken Twilight People

Midnightmoon: Ok so I've given every twilight person a bottle of vodka and some crack. Lets see just how nuts their going to go. Karita Disclaimer

Karita: Midnightmoon-sama doesn't own Twilight....sadly.

Midnightmoon: Thanx sis first up is Edward Cullen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

I sat in my bedroom staring out the window, I missed Bella so much why did Charlie make her go to summer camp? While i was thinking of ways to bust her out a bottle came soaring through the window and hit me upside the head followed by a large black bag. I picked up both, and went to my window to see what idoit did that....it was a girl "Why the Hell did you throw that at me?!!" I yelled still watching her, she looked up "DON'T TALK TO ME!!!!!!!!" she screamed and then ran off dissapearing into the forest. "She's crazy." I thought, I looked at the bottle and bag the bottle said "drink now or forever hold thy peace." I opened it, smelled it then took a big swig of it. Then everything got all swirly and mixed up, i opened the bag and took a big smoke of what ever it was......then everything got wierd. I opened my door and made my way down the stairs, the bottle was still in my hand and the cigarette was in my mouth. I got down the stairs and saw Emmett and Jasper watching the picture box "Hey whats up boooooyyyyyysssss." i said as i sat down next to them, Emmett looked at me "Edward, Esme said we can't smoke, it's not good for us." He said. "Oh that fat (censored for being to evil), who cares what she says, im my own man now Esme can kiss my (censored)." I said as i took another swig of my drink. "Edward, are you ok?" Jasper asked "Yeah boy, I'm fine it's just this drink is so dang good, you gotta try dis stuff." I said as i gave him the bottle, Jasper looked at me in shock "Edward you're drinking vodka?" he asked, i took the bottle and drank some more "Yeah, what 'bout it fool." I said as i took another smoke, then i completly lost it, i took my clothes off (yes he's wearing underwear) and jumped on the coffee table "Come on boys, let's party." I said. i turned on the radio and started dancing and singing:

- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!

Barbie Girl by Aqua

I continued to dance then I heard Esme scream followed by Alice and Rosealie, I turned around and looked at them "Edward Cullen, what the Hell are you doing?!?!?!?!?!?!!?" Esme screamed still watching me, "What does it look like I'm doing you (censored for being to evil), I'm dancing." I said as I took another drink from the magic bottle (Edward's gone bye bye). I jumped off the table and gave Jasper a big fat wet kiss "OMG!!!!!!! Edward needs help, Charslie!!!!!! Get down here!" Rosealie screamed. He ran downstairs to find me in my underwear making out with Jasper who may have passed out, he and Emmett grabbed me and pinned me against the wall, "Let me go! I've gotta save the magic pickle princess!!!!" I screamed struggling. Then Bella stepped in the door and looked at me, then she fainted "Pickle Princess I'll save you!!!" Isaid. I broke free of their grasp and grabbed.........Alice, i ran upstairs and into my bedroom, i put er on the bed and started kissing her, i was about to take her shirt off when something hit me on the back of my head then everything went black. "Oww, my head.... what happened?" i said. I looked around and saw a sign it said "Welcome to Germany all hail Hitler!" They sent me to Germany!!!!

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnightmoon: that was Edward, please R&R oh yeah how do u make more chapters?

Edward: I did all that?

Karita: Yup, i was the one who threw the stuff

All: R&R!!!!!


	2. Rosealie

Drunken Twilight ppl

Midnightmoon:I got my first review today so I'm making another chapter, my cuz Karita wanted to be in it and now my sis Midnight wants to....sis disclaimer.

Midnight: Midnightmoon-san doesn't own twilight....so sad

Midnightmoon: Thanx sis next is............-opens envalope- Rosealie!!!!!!

Both:R&R....here we go

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosealie's POV

I was sitting at my vanity mirror fixing my makeup and hair "I'm so beautiful." I said as I applied my eyeliner, then a bottle and a red bag came crashing through the window and landed on my bed, I stood up and went to look out my window to see who in the right mind would break my window, a girl in a long black cloak stood outside "Why did you throw that at my window?!?! you interupted my beauty time!" I called. The girl looked up at me, her face sparkled in the light from my bedroom "Wow, she's so pretty." I thought, "Oh shut up you wannabe fashion queen!" she shouted, I was offened no one said that to me "How dare you, do you know who i am?!" I called "Yeah you're a fat ugly fake (censored)!" she screamed. I was about to say something when a gust of wind blow the girl into a glittery black dust. "Strange freak." I mummbled (your one to talk), I looked at the bottle and the bag, the bottle read "Beauty in a bottle, make yourself look like a model or better." I opened the bottle and took a long swig of it "Wow, that tastes pretty good." I said, i looked at the bag it read "Beauline powder, just smoke it and you'll be beautiful forever." "Can't argue with that." I thought, I lit a cigarette and smoked half the bag in ten minutes, then the room started to spin everything was woozy "Umm what?" I asked as I took another sip of the bottle and another smoke "I should go downstairs and see if i changed." I said. I opened the door and made my way down the staris the bottle still oin my hands, when i got down stairs Alice and Jasper were about to kiss, I walked over to them and sat in between them "What's up homies, you guys about to do each others makeup?" I asked. "Um Rose Jasper and I were in the middle of something." Alice said. "Oh don't let me bother you two." I said as i took another smoke "Rose, are you smoking?" Jasper asked "No, i'm doing my makeup." I said drinking some more from my bottle of youth. (Rock lee go away!) "We can't drink or smoke, Charslie and Esme said so!" Alice said. I looked at my hair frizzy and flying in the wind "Do I look like I care what those two ugly freaks said?" I asked. Then a song came on the radio "Yeah boooooyyyyyssss! Let's dance!" I screamed, I jumped on the couch and started bouncing, dancing and singing:

It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time

(Chorus:)  
Where he at 4x  
There he go 4x  
Peanut butter jelly 4x  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat 2x

(Chorus)

Now, break it down and freeze 4x

(Chorus)

Now tic tac toe (uh-huh)  
Tic tac toe (let's go)  
Tic tac toe (you got it)  
Tic tac toe (let's ride)

(Chorus)

Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style 2x

Where he at 4x  
There he go 4x

I kept going totally insane then when the song stopped I ran upstairs to get my makeup bag, I came back downstairs and sat between them again, I opened my bag and grabbed Jasper's face, I took out lipstick, eyeliner, blush, mascara(sp?), nailpolish and curlers. I started to do his hair, face and nails. While he was screamign for me to stop Alice got the others "Rosealie Hale! Lewt go of your brother this instant!"Charsle screamed, I looked at them then I brust out the door and ran into Emmett's Jeep. I broke inside the jeep, turned on the ignition and drove in the only possible direction......forward, I crashed through the side of the house and knocked myself unconcious. I woke up in a large desert the sign read "welcome to the Sahara Desert, population......+1" I screamed at the top of my lungs then fainted

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnightmoon: Ummm WOW!!! Rose that may have been our best idea.

Rosealie: -holding ice pack to head- You think?!?!?!

Midnight:-is listing to the Barbie Girl song- I'm a Barbie girl, in the barbie world, life is plastic

All:R&R!!!!!


	3. Billy

Drunken Twilight PPL

Midnightmoon: Wow three chapters in one day, I'm doing pretty good so far. My sis Midnight was in the last chapter and now my bf(boyfriend) Blackmoon wolf wants to be in this one. Oh yeah I want to make a shout out to the person who's been reading this fanfic misscullenwannabe95 thanx 4 reading this thing! Moon wolf disclaimer

Blackmoonwolf: Midnightmoon-chan doesn't own Twilight.......it's just so sad

Midnightmoon: Thanx sweetie next up is........-opens letter- Billy Black!!!!

Billy:Why me?

Midnightmoon:IDK it's a random drawing

Billy:fine

All:R&R!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy's POV

I wheeled around my house waiting for Jacob to come home from the store, I cursed the fact that I'm in a wheelchair and can't get around without someone with me. I wheeled into the den and turned on the tv when a bottle and a brown bag came crashing through the window and hit the tv thus knocking the station from Sunday night football to One life to live. I looked up at the ceiling "WHY?!?!!? WHY MUST YOU TAKE FOOTBALL FROM ME!??!?!? YOU TOOK MY WIFE, YOU TOOK MY ABILITY TO WALK AND NOW YOU TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING I EVER CARED ABOUT!!!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE MY SON OR THOSE STUIPID BLOODSUCKERS? WHY DID YOU TAKE FOOTBALL FROM ME?!?!?!!?" I screamed, (Wow, he's already nuts he's going to give up his son for football?!?!?!?! total whacko). I wish I knew was standing right behind me "Dad, are you ok?" he asked "Yes son I belive I am." I replied, he took the remote and put it back on football, I picked up the bottle and looked at it, it read"Magical healing potion, it'll heal you in every place possible." "Sweet, I could walk again." I said, I opened the bottle and took a long drink of it, "Wow, that stuff is amazing." I said while alittle whoozy, I looked at the bag it read"Super mega healing powder, just smoke some and feel thirty to fortey years younger." I lit a cigarette and smoked half the bag in twenty-five minutes, that's when things got strange I took my clothes off (I am wearing underwear) and started spinning around and around in my wheel chair then some music came on and I started dancing and singing (his hair was in dreadlocks like lil waynes and he was dressed like flo rida)

Soulja Boy Tell 'Em

Hopped up out the bed turn my swag on  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up?  
Yeah, I'm getting money, oh

Hopped up out the bed turn my swag on  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up?  
Yeah, I'm getting money, oh

Turn my swag on  
It's my time to turn it up, yeah, yeah  
I put my team on, did my theme song  
Now it's time to turn it up, yeah, yeah

I got a question why they hatin' on me  
I got a question why they hatin' on me  
I ain't did nothing to 'em but count this money  
And put my team on and now my hold click stunny

Boy wat's up, yeah? Boy wat's up, yeah?  
When I was nine years old  
I put it in my head, I'ma die for this gold  
Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, boy what's up?

Hopped up out the bed turn my swag on  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up?  
Yea, I'm getting money, oh

Hopped up out the bed turn my swag on  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up?  
Yea, I'm getting money, oh

I'm back again,  
I know a lot of y'all thought I wasn't coming back, yeah, yeah  
I had to prove 'em wrong  
Got back in the studio came up wit another hit, yeah, yeah

I told the world my story, the world where I'm from  
, boy what's up? Yeah, yeah

Now every time you hear me spit  
Every time you hear me rhyme  
Every time you see me in your state or town  
Say wat's up? Yeah, yeah, Soulja Boy Tell 'Em

Hopped up out the bed turn my swag on  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up?  
Yeah, I'm getting money, oh

Hopped up out the bed turn my swag on  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up?  
Yeah, I'm getting money, oh.

Then the music stopped and I wheeled around the house screaming and laughing like a maniac while my poor son may be scared for life. Then I burst out the window and rolled down the street while the people on the street watched me with shock some even concern on their faces. "Don't touch me you toast freaks!!!!" I screamed as I continued to roll down the street with my son chasing after me "Dad come back, I have to take you to the hospital!!!!" he called. "Never you evil hamburger!!!!!" I shouted (Billy's gone bye bye for reals). (This is just a random song I wanted in the fanfic:

Done alot of things that i'm not so proud of. Took alot of turns,turned out wrong. That's a worn out song. Day by  
day moment by moment. Takin my chances, trustin my heart. Wasn't to smart.

Lonely, as lost as I couls be.  
No way it's up to me.

I will survive  
I will endure  
When the goins rough  
you can't be sure  
i'll tough it out  
I won't give in  
If i'm knocked down I'll get up again  
As long as my dreams alive I will survive

Lettin go of my bad habbits. Hangin on the hold for better times. I'll be fine. Learnin to sleep in the bed that I made.  
Laying the blanket where it belongs. I've gotta be strong. Tear drops no one sees but me. I won't stop, I'll always believe.

I will survive  
I will endure  
When the goins rough  
You can't be sure  
I'll tough it out  
I won't give in  
If i'm knocked down I'll get up again  
As long as my dreams alive  
I will survive, yeah!

As long as my dreams alive  
I will survive  
I will endure  
When the goins rough  
you can't be sure  
I'll tough it out  
I won't give in  
If i'm knocked down i'll get up again  
As long as my dreams alive  
I will survive

I will survive  
I will survive  
I will survive!

Oh yeah!

No I will survive!

Yeah I will survive

I will survive!

(It's good for the chase scene) I continued to roll away when suddenly a huge truck came in front of me "You can't catch me evil dragon!!!" I said, then I hit it head on and knocked myself out. I woke up in a strange jacket and in a sponge room "Where am I? What happened?" I asked as I looked around "Mr. Black, you are in a medical hospital, your son brought you here after you hit a garbage truck head on, he said you might need help." a voice over the loud-speaker said. I laid down and cried myself to sleep.....I was missing the playoffs.

The End

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Midnightmoon: -passed out from too much suger-

BlackMoonwof: Don't worry this happens to her alot R&R

Billy:What about me?!?!!? I;m still in the hospital!

Blackmoonwolf:-shoots him with a traquilizer-

Please R&R Thanx


	4. Jacob

Drunken Twilight ppl

Midnightmoon: This is one of the best fanfics i've ever done. I need more ppl 2 read this though if i want 2 continue. My third cuz Kanjija wants to be in this one cuz disclaimer

Kanjija:Midnightmoon-sama doesn't own Twilight.........unfortuently

Midnightmoon:Thanx cuz next is........-opens letter- aww come on ppl! -sighs- Jacob Black

Jacob:Why me????

Both:Random Drawing

Jacob:-says a few curse words-

All:R&R

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacob's POV

I was riding around La Push on my motorcycle thinking about Bells, why did she have to pick that stupid bloodsucker over me? "My life is Hell." I mummbled, I wasn't paying attention and a girl ran out into the street and I almost hit her. "Hey watch where your going you $$!" she yelled, "Why don't you look where your going before you cross the street you idoit!" I snapped. She looked at me and threw a bottle and a orange bag at my feet "Just take the stuff and get the hell outta my way!" she snapped, and just as fast as those bloodsuckers she ran off. "Wow, she's got issues." I thought, i picked up the bottle and bag and rode back home. I put my bike in the shed and sat down on the floor, I looked at the bottle it read "Love potion, make the one you care about fall instantly in love with you" ,I opened it and took a long long drink of it, the bag read"Love powder, make yourself irresistable to the one you love". I lit a cigarette and smoked the entire bag in twelve minutes. Then things got all wrong, I got on my bike and rode down to Emily's house, i made my way wearily inside and sat at the bar (This can not be good). Emily and Sam both looked at me "Jake, are you ok?" Sam asked, "Yeah I'm fine and so is your wife." I said whoozyly "What did you just say about my wife?" he asked. I looked at him and took another smoke and drink "I said while you were out with the others i watched your wife take a shower." I said. (Shut up shut up shut up shut up man or die). I got off the stool, went to the stove and kissed Sam full on the lips, (AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Listen i have nothing against Jake i'm ON Team JACOB!!!!), I pushed him up and aginst the wall and continued making out with him, Emily fainted. He pushed me off and boxed me in my jaw, "What the Hell man, your drunk." he said while wipping his face. "Naw man I'm just falling in love." i said as i took another smoke"Hey how 'bout you and me head over to one of those strip clubs and have us a real good time?"I asked. Then something hit me on the back of my head and everything went black. "Ow my head, what happened?"I asked as I looked around, there was a sign that said "Welcome to Alaska!" I passed out

The END

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Midnightmoon:WOWOWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

All:R&R!!!!!!!!


	5. Bella

Drunken Twilight ppl

Midnightmoon: Thanx 4 all the reviews, you guys r awesome! Someone wanted me to do Bella so she is up next, my cuz Lileta wanted to be in this one cuz disclaimer.

Lileta: Midnightmoon-sama doesn't own twilight…..we wish she did.

Midnightmoon: Thanx cuz

Both: R&R!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

I was sitting in my bunk thinking about Edward, why did Charlie send me to summer school I'll never know, I think he wants to keep me from Edward, I had perfect grades. While I was thinking of ways to try and get myself put out of this hell a bottle and pink bag came crashing through the door and the bottle cracked me upside my head. I looked at the door and saw a girl with red pigtails standing by the hole "Why did you throw that at me?" I asked. She stared at me like I was crazy, screamed then ran off "Wow, maybe this is place is a medical hospital and she escaped." I thought, I looked at the bottle and bag then at the large bump on the back of my head "Great how am I going to explain this to Charlie?" I said to myself, the bottle read "Magical un-klutz potion, you won't have an accident ever again." "Wow, I could really use that." I said, I opened the bottle and took a long long long (try half the bottle long) drink of it, then the room started to spin, the bag read "accident free protection, just smoke it and you'll be protected for life." I opened the bag and smoked the entire bag in under thirty minutes. Then things got so wrong, I burst out of the cabin and ran around the camp screaming and laughing at the top of my lungs, the other campers stared at me like I was a lunatic. I grabbed my best friend Becky (If you read Vampire Kisses you'd know who that is) and gave her the biggest kiss known to man. People started running around and screaming "HELP! HELP!, BELLA NEEDS HELP!". I dropped Becky's unconscious body and ran down to the lake, I then proceeded to strip (I am still wearing my underwear) and then jumped into the lake and began to franticly swim around like a crazy insane maniac, then the camp counselor, Charlie and Edward (yeah they were about twenty miles away from the camp) cam over and saw me going nuts "Isabella Swan! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!!?!" Charlie asked at the top of his lungs, "What do you think I'm doing you fat dumb SOB, I'm getting drunk!!!!" I said as I took another swig of my magic bottle (Bella lost her mind). Edward jumped into the water and grabbed me, I bit and kicked and screamed and fought but he wouldn't let me go. He pulled me out of the water and put he and held me down on the shore of the beach. Then something hit me on the back of my head and I fell unconscious. "Ow, my head what happened?" I asked as I looked around, the girl with the red pigtails stood about five feet away from me along with a girl in a black cloak, a boy with black hair and another girl dressed in full black "What do you want with me?" I asked "Shut your fat mouth up, this won't take long" the boy said. He turned a switch and a long set of poles fell around me, each one of them picked one up and electrical currents showed around them, they came closer to me with eyes like the devil (or Edward when he's hungry). I screamed and everything went black.

The End

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Midnightmoon: you don't need to know what we did to her

Lileta: R&R


	6. Alice

Drunken Twilight ppl

Midnightmoon: Hey guys this is MM here and it's time for this fanfic, my sis Luna wants to be in this one sis, disclaimer

Luna: Midnightmoon-san doesn't own twilight…….if only she did.

Midnightmoon: Thanx sis next is………Alice!!!!!!

Alice: I saw this coming

All: Here we go!!!!!!!

Alice's POV

I was dancing around in my bedroom to this song called "Wind beneath my wings." I was planning on doing a partnership of it with Jasper, while I was practicing a bottle and a purple bag came soaring through the window and hit the radio thus changing the station from music to the news, I looked at the ceiling "WHY!?!?!?!? WHY MUST YOU TAKE THE SWEET AND BEAUTY OF MUSIC FROM ME?!?!!? WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE EDWARD OR BELLA OR ROSE OR EVEN CHARLIE??!?!?!?! WHY MUST I SUFFER?!?!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then there was a knock on my door "Alice, is everything okay in there?" Esme asked, worry and concern in her voice, "Yeah mom, I'm fine." I replied "okay." She said and I heard her walk downstairs. I picked up the bottle and the bag and read them, the bottle read "Dancing enhancer, you can dance like a pro in no time." I opened the bottle and took a long drink of it, the bag read "Future powder, you can see the future must better and clearer." I opened it and took a great big smoke of the stuff, and then things got totally weird. I walked downstairs and sat on the floor, the entire family looked at me like I was weird, "Alice Marie Cullen, are you smoking?" Charslie asked looking up from the news paper "No, I'm seeing the future clearer." I said as I took another puff then I started randomly singing:

I can see clearly now the rain is gone  
I can see all obstacles in my way  
Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind  
It's gonna be a bright, bright sunshinin' day  
It's gonna be a bright, bright sunshinin' day

Oh yes, I can make it now the pain is gone  
All of the bad feelings have disappeared  
Here is the rainbow I've been praying for  
It's gonna be a bright, bright sunshinin' day

Look all around, there's nothing but blue skies  
Look straight ahead, there's nothing but blue skies

I can see clearly now the rain is gone  
I can see all obstacles in my way  
Here's the rainbow I've been praying for  
It's gonna be a bright, bright sunshinin' day  
It's gonna be a bright, bright sunshinin' day  
Real, real, real, real bright, bright sunshinin' day  
Yeah, hey, it's gonna be a bright, bright sunshinin' day. The guys looked at me with shock, worry and concern; I stood up, took Emmett's face in my hands and gave him a big fat wet kiss, "OMG!!!!!! Alice how could you, what about Jasper?!?!?!?!!?" Edward asked, I broke away from Emmett "Eddie, this _**is **_ Jasper." I said. I began to completely make out with Emmett while Edward had to hold back Rose from ripping my head clean off my shoulders. Then some lights came on and the floor lit up into a dance floor, I took off my clothes to reveal the cheerleading outfit I had on and got on the floor, then more music came

Soulja Boy Tellem

The dance floor silly  
The ladies gon feel me  
The fellas in the back and they twissin up a philly

Get silly(8x)

The dance floor silly  
The ladies gon feel me  
The fellas in the back and they twissin up a philly  
(2x)

My chain too silly  
My wrist too silly  
The girls throw me dish cuz my rims big billion  
My ride too silly  
I ride too silly  
We for fantastic cuz I got a dillion  
Cuz now I'm I'm worth a million  
Forget a rubberband cuz you can't put a rubberband around a billion  
I be wildin on a island somewhere just like gilligan  
Drillin who like a who like a dentist at the den like villerann  
I ba ba ba I'm da man girlfriend  
I'm da reason why you wanna lose ya man girlfriend  
I'm calm like da sea  
I blow like the wind  
And now that I'm straight I'm bout to act a fool again

Get silly(8x)

The dance floor silly  
The ladies gon feel me  
The fellas in the back and they twissin up a philly  
(2x)

My shades too silly cuz they made by cavalli  
Jays so excited you can't find em lil buddy  
I'm not nick cannon but I'm wildin out clubbin  
Watchin everybody jockin while I'm poppin sumthin bubbly

Poppin sumthin bubbly  
I'm tryna do it big  
Da boy from the A  
I'm tryna represent  
Dem haters in my way  
I play this game to win

Watch me take em to the ally knock em all off like some cans  
Drop drop drop imma sell like silly  
Cuz evrybody dancin and everybody feel me  
With stack in my jeans just like my name was billy  
While I'm jockin on you haters  
Just like a pop-a-wheelie

Get silly(8x)

The dance floor silly  
The ladies gon feel me  
The fellas in the back and they twissin up a philly  
(2x)

Get silly(8x)

The dance floor silly  
The ladies gon feel me  
The fellas in the back and they twissin up a philly  
(2x). (It's just a random scene)

While I was dancing something hit me on the back of my head, I woke up in a strange room, on the wall next to me Bella was chained to it, she was covered in electrical markings. She looked at me "Alice run, run before they catch you." She screamed. I tried to run but then a pit opened up and I fell in.

The End

Midnightmoon: No need to ask

R&R


	7. Esme

Drunken twilight ppl

Midnightmoon: Ok this may be mean or not Idk but I won't continue if I don't get at least five more new reviews for this story…srry, my cuz Moonstone wants to be in this one. Cuz disclaimer

Moonstone: Midnightmoon-sama doesn't own twilight.

Midnightmoon: Thanx cuz

Both: R&R

________________________________________________________________________

Esme's POV

I was working in the kitchen making dinner, the kids were at the prom and charslie was out working at the hospital. "Huh, what should I cook?" I asked to myself, while I was thinking about this a bottle and a orange bag came crashing through the window and landed on the counter, "Huh, what's this?" I asked, I looked out the hole and saw a girl with sapphire blue hair running into the forest. "Wow, I hope she's ok." I said. I looked at the bottle, it read: "Magical Love enhancer, increase your performance ten fold……..ha ha just joking. It really said " Little miss sunshine cooking in a bottle, just drink and you'll have the mind of a top chef". I opened the bottle and took a long drink of it, the bag said "Magical cooking powder, just smoke and gain more and more recipes." I opened the bag and smoked the entire bag in five minutes. Then things got so very wrong, I took my clothes off (I had on very short and tight clothes), got in the car and drove to the blacks house (This can't be good). I got out the car and opened the door, Billy was sitting in his wheelchair and watching his little picture box, "Hey there hottie mama wants to play." I said, Billy turned around and stared at me "Wha-wha-What are you doing here?" he asked. I smiled and went over and sat in his lap (WTF?!?!?!?!?!!?). He looked at me like I was a nut case "Oh don't be like that shug you know you want me." I said as I took another sip of the bottle, he screamed, knocked me off him and rolled away as fast as he could screaming at the top of his lungs. I ran after him "Come back here charslie!!" I said as I chased him all around the house, then little Jakey walked in finding me on top of Billy "WTF?!?!?!?!?!!?" he screamed then he passed out. I was just about to make out with Billy when something hit me on the back of my head. "Ow, what happened?" I asked as I looked around, I saw Bella and Alice chained to a wall " Esme! RUN DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU!!!!!" they yelled "Who?" I asked. "DON'T ASK JUST RUN, SAVE YOUR-" they couldn't finish because the wall disappeared. I saw three girls each dressed in a black dress and a black cloak standing in front of me "Who are you?" I asked. The first girl laughed and pulled a switch, then the lights went out and I screamed.

________________________________________________________________________

THE END

Midnightmoon: You don't need to know what we did to them.


	8. Nessie

Drunken Twilight ppl

Midnightmoon: Ok so a lot of you guys have been asking me what happens to the girls and what happens to the guys? Well let me put it to you this way: My people and I are running a secret operation that is fatal to our kinds existence, we are using the energy from every twilight person (Except my Jakers) to keep us alive and well. But don't worry, _**you **_guys won't end up there………you hope you don't I mean. Ok enough with scaring these ppl my cuz Valeria is going to be in this one, cuz disclaimer.

Valeria: Midnightmoon-sama doesn't own twilight…..if she did Eddie would be dead.

Both: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Nessie's POV

(Yeah I know, I'm making a one year old get drunk sue me)

I was sitting in my crib playing around with the doll mommy and daddy bought me last week, the search for mommy is still going on. No one knows what happened to her, I hope she's ok and can come home soon, daddy said that we'll find her soon. While I was playing around with Mr. Whiskens a little fairy girl flew into my room, I looked at her "Hello Ms. Fairy, would you wike to play?" I asked, she looked at me and smiled "No thank you little one but I come to you bearing gifts from my great queen Midnightmoon." she said. "Oh really? I gift for me?" I asked with sparkles in my eyes. The fairy smiled "Yes, she told me they were extra special for you." she said. I smiled and bounced up and down in my crib, the fairy girl pulled from behind her back a bottle and a lollipop, she gave them to me "Oh thank you thank you." I said, "Oh wait I forgot, what's your name? I asked. She giggled "My name is Valeria." she said with a smile. I giggled too "Pretty name, I hope we meet again." I said, "Oh don't worry, we will Midnightmoon-sama will see to that." Valeria said. Before I could answer she vanished into a poof of glitter….._poof_. "Wow, I hope I see her again." I said, I looked at the bottle and took a long drink of it "Wow, tastes like sugar." I said, I put the lollipop in my mouth and blew on it as hard as I could, a little pink cloud came out of the stick and floated into the ceiling. (This isn't going to end well.) I jumped out of my crib and ran down stairs at a break-neck speed and sat in the den with the others, "Hey Nessie, what are you doing out of your crib?" Rosealie asked. "What do you think you fat ugly wannabe fashion queen?" I asked as I took another sip of the bottle "Nessie, when did you start talking like this." Edward asked "When I got some candy." I said blowing some more smoke from my candy. Then the lights went out and then came back on and a dance floor replaced our hardwood flooring, I took of my clothes revealing the stripper outfit I had on (short t-shirt and short butt-hugging shorts). I got on the dance floor and then some music came on(I can't get the lyrics so make up a club song in your head for dis part srry). While I was dancing something struck me and everything went black. I woke up in a strange room, I looked at the wall next to me and saw mommy, Alice, and Esme all chained to the wall. Mommy looked at me "NESSIE! RUN NESSIE GO FIND DADDY AND TELL HIM WHERE WE ARE PLEASE- AGHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed, electrical currents went through and shocked her entire body. "Shut up stupid! No one told you to speak." a voice said. I turned around and saw four girls each wearing long black dresses, a black cloak and black angel wings……except for one girl who had fairy wings. "I told you we'd meet again little Nessie," Valeria said, she turned to the girl next to her, who looked at me with disgust "You brought me a child?" she asked, she had a cigarette in her hand and took a puff of it "Midnightmoon-sama this girl is the daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen, she is vital to our plan." Valeria said. Midnightmoon crushed the cigarette and let it fall to the floor "Put her in the chamber, make her one of us." she said, she and the other three girls disappeared into the shadows along with the wall mommy was on. Valeria walked to me and picked me up "Put me down, put me down!" I screamed, she smacked me on the back of my head and put in me into a large metal cylinder. "Heh heh, goodnight Tira." she said as she pulled a lever and the door closed and the lights went out then I screamed.

THE END DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!

Midnightmoon: Wow, so you saw me in there too…I don't really smoke. When I finish this story I'll make a squeal to it that says what happened when my ppl got them. R&R!!!!


	9. Charslie

Drunken Twilight ppl

Midnightmoon: Up nxt is edwards daddy!! My cuz orochimiru is in this one folks!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Charslie's POV

I was working at the hospital late one night, we got a call about a girl that was hit by a pickup truck. I walked into her room and saw her laid out on the bed, she had deathly pale skin, long black hair and purple cat-like eyes. She looked at me and handed me a bottle and a purple bag "Take it." she whispered, "Miss, are you ok?" I asked. She closed her eyes and an in human laugh escaped her lips "We'll meet again , AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, then her body dissapeared into white flames. "Wow, well i'd better go home to the wife." I said, I walked out of the hospital and got into the car, i opened the bottle and bag (without reading them?!?!?!?!!?), mixed them together and drank all of it. Then i lost my mind, i drove as fast as possible and parked at the mall. I got out the car very dizzly (he drank the whole bottle) and walked inside, I went into some store and bought me an outfit made of silk, i walked out of the store like a runway model "Hey boys, you like? it's silk." I said, alot of people stopped and stared at me while I was posing like a female model, then i saw Billy and jacob, "Hey Billy ou like my outfit? It's silk yeah i know." I said as i made my way over to them, Billy and Jacob quickly ran off "Awwwwww I wanted to have more fun." I said as i continued to walk around the mall i saw a store that said "Victoria's Sceret" I walk into the store and walked around gazing at all the girls in the sexy outfits (the maniquins),stopped when i got to the makeup asle, i grabed several lipsticks and bras and at least four of the hotties and then ran out of there as fast as i could, i got home and quiclky ran upstairs and locked the door, I put each girl on the bed and started kissing them (WTH??????). I took my shirt off and put on the bra i bought, and just before i could kiss them again Edward burst through the door, a look of pure horror on his face "Edward, i can explain." I said, he looked at me and ran. Before i could finish something hit me on the back of my head. "Ow, what happened?" I asked looking around, I saw on the wall Bella, Esme, and Alice chained to a wall, they looked at me "RUN!!!!! THEY TOOK NESSIE!!!!! FIND HELP PLEASE CHARSLIE!!! SAVE YOURSELF!!!!!" they screamed, then a chamber door opened and a girl about fifteen walked out, she had long brown hair, green eyes and a black tattoo on her forehead, Bella looked at her and then at the girl next to her "What did you do to Nessie?!?!?!" she yelled, "Shut up, she's no longer Nessie,Tira speak" the girl in black said "Yes Midnightmoon-sama" Nessie said. "What is this?" I asked "Shut up you idiot, do not question Midnightmoon-sama, she is the queen of this place and _**no one ever ever says anything about her.**_" Tira said. Midnightmoon laughed "That's right, Tira take care of the doctor." She said, she took another puff of her cigarette and dissapeared into a black dust. Tira looked at me, she grabbed a whip and walked closer to me, she bent it and it caught fire. She raised the whip high over her head "Goodnight " she said, then the lights went out and i screamed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THE END

MIDNIGHTMOON: MUAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. EmmettJazz4

Drunken Twilight ppl

midnightmoon: srry i haven't updated in a while i've been trying 2 figure out who to do next. Ok this is a double fic today btwn Emmett & Jasper, so both of them will be on the same page. Myself and my cuz Kumi are going to be in this one. Be on the look out for my sequel Secrets of the the Dark Angels, it'll tell you guys what happened to them and you can see me and my fams life style. Disclaimer!!!!!

Both: Midnightmoon-sama doesn't own twilight!!!!!!!!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emmett's POV

I was sitting on the couch at home watching the Gators game. Esme and Charslie both went missing last week and Charlie and the others have gone looking for them, Alice dissapeared a while back along with Bella but they stopped that search a long time ago, while i was watching the game there was a knock on the door. I paused the game and went to open the door, a girl with long black hair, gleaming red eyes, black makeup, she was wearing a long black dress and combat boots. "Can i help you miss?" I asked still looking at her, she handed me a bottle and a bag "Take it, follow the instructions printed on each and be happy." she said, "What's your name?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously, "Now now don't look at me like that, I'm just trying to make you happy." she said, "What's your name?" I asked again. She sighed and lit a cigarette "My name is Midnightmoon." she said with the cigarette in her mouth, before i could ask her any more questions she dissapeared into the shadows. I walked back inside the house and opened the bottle and the bag and ate all of the bag and drank all of the bottle. Then things got all messed up, I walked outside and too my car, (we had it fixed sice Rose crashed into the side of the house), got inside and drove to the mall. When I got there i ran around looking in all the stores and grabbing random things from every store and running out of the store before the shop owner could catch me. I went to the bathroom and put on the silky red cocktail dress, red heels, red makeup and a red wig that i ummmmm.....borrowed. I stepped out of the bathroom to the staring eyes of the crowd that walked by me, I ran to a guy who was selling watermelons, bought one, cut it in half and stuck the two halves down my shirt. I ran around the mall screaming at the top of my lungs and asking random people to kiss me who looked at me funny. Then I started dancing amd singing randomly:

-Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!

____________________

I continued to dance and sing while people ran around screaming for security and help. I ran to the bathroom again but this time i ran to the women's restroom, "Hello girls! Who's up for some makeovers, or maybe we could braid each other's hair oh oh I know!, Let's have a tea party and tell secrets." I said. They all looked at me and then began screaming and yelling and ran out the door. I was about to follow them when something hit me on the back of the head, I woke up in a dark strange room, "ow, what happend......and why am i wearing a dress?" I asked. I looked at the wall next to me, Bella,Esme,Charslie,and Alice were hanging from chains on the wall. They all looked at me "EMMETT!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THESE GIRLS ARE CRAZY!!! THEY'VE GOT NESSIE AND THEY PLAN TO DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE THINGS TO YOU!" they screamed. Then they dissaperaed, I turned around and saw Midnightmoon staring at me, she picked up an axe and walked over to me. "Sweet dreams." she said, then everything went black and I screamed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jasper's POV

I was sitting upstairs in my room listening to my emo music, Emmett went out obviously 'cause i heard the car go off. "Out to get a new PS3 i guess." I mummbled. Last Week he called my music dissrespectful junk so i unplugged his game system and threw it down the stairs. I chuckled to myself recalling the look on his face when it busted on the floor. While I was sitting down now reading a book there was a knock on my window. I looked out the window and saw a girl in a purple dress and with long green hair sitting on the window sill, I opened the window and she crawled inside, "My name is Kumi, I give you gifts from our emo queen Midnightmoon." she said, "Cool, an Emo queen I'll be less than happy to take her gifts." I said. Kumi handed me a bottle and a bag. "Good Luck." she said then she jumped out the window and I watched her run off into the night. I opened the bottle and took a long drink of it and i smoked what ever was inside of it, then things got all weird. I ran down the street to the club that we so strangely lived by, I walked inside the bar and took a seat on one of the stools, then all these girls came and crowed around me, "Hi, would you care to buy us a drink?" they all asked. I smiled drunkly and nodded.....(twenty minutes later). Me and the girls were sitting around laughing and enjoying our drinks then some music came on and we started dancing ang singing :

Dear Diary,

Mood- apathetic

My life is spiraling downwards

I couldn't get enough money to go to the blood red romance

and suffocate me dry concert

that sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs

like stab my heart because I love you,

and rip apart my soul,

and of course stabbity rip stab, stab.

And it doesnt help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either

like that guy from that band can do.

Somedays...

I'm an emo kid

non-conforming as can be

you'd be non-conforming to if you looked just like me

I have paint on my nails and make up on my face

I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs

'cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag

I call it freedom of expression

most just call me a fag

'cause our dudes look like chicks

and our chicks look like dykes

'cause emo is one step below transvestite

Stop my breathing and slit my throat,

I must be emo

I don't jump around when I go to shows,

I must be emo

I'm dark and sensitive with low self-esteem

the way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween

I have no real problems but I like to make believe

I stole my sisters mascara and now I'm grounded for a week

Sulking, and writing poetry are my hobbies

I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing

Girls keep breaking up with me

it's never any fun

they say they already have a pussy-

they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat,

I must be emo

I don't jump around when I go to shows,

I must be emo

Dye in my hair and polish on my toes,

I must be emo

I play guitar and write suicide notes

I must be emo

My life is just a black abyss; you know it's so dark

and it's suffocating me

grabbing hold of me and tightening its grip

tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans

which look great on me by the way

When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction

hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection

I write in my live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses

I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes

I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth

you can read me Catcher in the Rye and watch me jack off

I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life

if I said I liked girls

I'd only be half right

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo,

I must be emo

Screw X-Box I play old school nintendo,

I must be emo

I like to whine and hit my parentals

I must be emo,

Me and my friends all look like clones

I must be emo

My parents just don't get me you know

they think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy

well, a couple guys

but I mean, its the 2000s.

Can't 2, or 4 dudes make out with each other without being gay?

I mean chicks dig that kind of thing anyways

I don't know diary

Somtimes I think you're the only one that gets me

You're my best friend...

I feel like tacos.

While we were dancing and singing something hit me on the back of the head. I woke up in a dark room full of spiders. cobwebs, skeletons etc. I looked at the wall beside me. Alice,Emmett,Charslie,Bella and Esme were chained to the wall, they tried to say something but their mouths were sewed shut. I saw Kumi standing next to them holding a needle and some black said. "Join the Dark Angels or end up like your friends." she said. "Do you have Emo music?" I asked she nodded, "Ok sign me up!" I said. She smiled and led me to a door, i went in then the lights went out and i screamed.

_____________________________________________________________________________Midnightmoon:R&R!!!!!!


	11. Charlie

Drunken Twilight PPL

Midnightmoon: Ok hey wats up guys, cookies to all my reviewers these last ten chapters, you guys are the best!!!!!!! So I'm gonna tell you guys the line up 4 these nxt few chapters so you'll be ready: Charlie, Jessica, Ben, Tyler, Angela, Phil, Aro, Marcus, Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Leah. PLEASE!!!!! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ARO'S OR MARCUS'S PERSONALITIES TO WRITE THEIR STORIES, SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THEIR LIKE SO I CAN KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!!!!!. Thanx 4 all ur support and reviews.............. Random Screaming! AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!. Srry no breakfast. My sis Kumi-san is going 2 be in dis 1.

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!.....or Naruto or Icarly.........yeah they're in it to. (Sue me)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Charlie's POV

I sprayed the fire extinguster all over the stove, I burnt my food......again. Man I wish that Bella would come home soon, I really need her cooking back. I opened a bag of fritos and pulled out a sandwich.....dinner again is going to be small. I went into the den, sat on the couch and turned on the gators game. While i was eating there was a knock on the door, I sighed, stood up and opened the door, a girl with bright purple pigtails and a basket of food and drinks stood at the door. "Mr, My name is Kumi Akatamatsu Moonstone, I come from the food clinic and I was told that your daughter went missing a few weeks ago and you don't know how to cook so I was sent with this basket if food for your pleasure." she said. "Gee, thanks." I said as I took the basket from her, she smiled and ran off. I closed the door, sat back down, turned the game back on (he had it on pause) and started eating the food. The food was outstanding but there was some strangeness to it, then things got all wierd. I got up ran to Bella's room, ran through her drawers and pulled out a hot pink bra, I threw it on her bed and stood over it "Now, tell me a ghost story!" I commanded (watch Icarly u'll understand). I ran out of her room and into the cruiser, I then proceded to drive around the town like a maniac "Random Pantlessness!" I screamed, I reached down and quickly pulled off my pants and waved them out the window "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME PUT THEM BACK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. While I was driving some kid in an orange jump-suit came running out into the street, I ran over him with out a moments notice "Hey watch where you're going jerk! Believe It!" he yelled then he dissapeared. I pulled over into the mall parking lot, got out of the car, took of my shirt, shoes, socks and hat and then ran around the entire mall in just my underwear screaming "YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH!!!!! I HAVE A LOT OF YOUTH GAI-SENSI!!!!!!!!!!!!" The people in the mall looked at me with pure horror on their faces, some took pictures of me and some ran off to get secutiry. While I was parting and having a good time something struck me on the back of the head and I passed out. I woke up in a strange, dark room, I looked around there where some shadows all around me. "What should we do with him?" a male voice asked, "I don't know Deidara-kun I think we should kill him." a female voice said, "Kumi, is that you?" I asked still half drunk, "Shut the **** up!" anouther voice shouted (that's Hidan for ya). They all closed in on me and then I screamed

_________________________________________________________________________________

Kumi: This is Midnightmoon still but my new screen name will be Kumi Moonstone so i'll be changing it today so don't get confused. Cookies to reviewers!!!!


	12. Hidan and crossover time

Drunken Twilight ppl

Kumi: It is now a crossover of Twilight and Naruto

______________________________________________________________________________

Hidan's POV

I was running up and down the clan halls screaming and cursing at the top of my lungs. "I'M GONNA FREAKING SACRIFICE YOU TO THE #$%^&$% JUSHIN!!!!!!!" I screamed. Tobi stole my scythe again and he stabbed himself with it so now I'm freakin pissed off. I walked into my room and layed down on the bed when a bottle and a bag came crashing throught the window "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" i screamed. I picked up both and drank and ate what ever was in the stuff (not very bright i see) Then everything went all wrong, I walked out of the room and into the tv room where everyone was sitting around watching SpongebobSquarepants. I sat down next to Itachi or well on his lap and nuzzled his neck " Hidan, what the heck are you doing?" Kisame asked. I looked up and gave Itachi a big wet kiss....on the lips. The entire room froze and watched me in horror, I broke away from Itachi,took off my clothes except for my underwear and ran outside and danced around like a big dumb moron. "I'm a pretty pretty pretty girl with lots of pretty pretty things....a pretty bow, a pretty dress, a pretty comb and a pretty BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!-holds up a picture of Itachi in a pair of swim trunks- I then dressed up like a stripper and then some music came on:

Doodo doo-oo  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah

Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igjen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med  
So ror pa era fotter  
O-a-a-a!  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la!  
Gjör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Oh-ahh-ahh-ahh!  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör som vi gjör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen!

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa - ao  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa - ao

Det blir en sensation over alt forstås  
Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igjen  
Nu tar vi stegen omigjen  
O-o-oa

Så rør pa era fötter  
O-a-a-a  
Och vricka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Til denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör so vi gjör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Miss inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med Caramelldansen!

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör so vi gjör  
Ta negra steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Miss inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med Caramelldansen!

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa - ao  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa - ao

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gjör so vi gjör  
Tå några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Miss inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med Caramelldansen!

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör so vi gjör  
Ta några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Miss inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med CarameldDansen!

(link 4 dat is .com/spots/hidan/videos/2320553)

I continued to dance and sing then something hit me on the back of my head. I woke up in a strange room full of lit candles and saw five girls each wearing a black hook bustle dress standing in front of me. "Who the Hell are you?" I asked, one of the girls grouwled and the candle light went out and then i screamed.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	13. eric

**Drunken Twilight ppl**

**Kumi: Ok I am taking requests for this story R&R________________________________________________________________________________**

**Eric's POV**

**I was walking around my house bored out of my mind, and still thinking about Bella and her stupid boyfriend Edward when a bottle and a blue bag came soaring through the window and hit me upside the head thus knocking me unconscious. When I woke up I felt a strange burning liquid was going down my throat. A girl with blood red eyes and crystal blue hair was sitting over me pouring the bottle's contents into my mouth, when I finished the bottle she took the bag and a spoon and started shoveling spoonfuls of the bag into my mouth "wait, hmp stop hmp!" I said while trying not to choke on the powder she was putting down my throat. When she finished she made sure I had swallowed it all she stood me up, gave me a hug and a kiss then she slapped me hard across my face and kicked me where the sun doesn't shine. "Ugh! W-why d-did you do that?" I asked while I fell to the floor. She laughed kicked me again and then disappeared, I sat up slowly and then I noticed that the room got all spiny and swirls appeared. I then walked out the door and drove to the Cullen's house. I ran up the path, broke through the window and landed on the couch. I was met by the shocked eyes of the Cullen family. "Well, what are you lookin' at?" I asked kinda drunk, "Eric, are you drunk?" Edward asked I jumped up on the coffin table "I'm A MAGIC PICKLE HEAR ME ROAR!" I yelled, they all looked at me like I was crazy. I pounced on Edward and started to make out with him much to the disgusted looks on the Cullen's faces. "Oh MY GOD ERIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?1?!!?!?!!?" Bella screamed, "I'm making out with my girlfriend." I said calmly, she shot up and tried to grab me but I kicked her in her stomach, this led to a huge fight and I was the target. Then the scene changed and I was dressed like Miley Cyrus they all looked at me I jumped up on the table and started singing (Note: I hate Hannah Montana but I ran out of songs to use, don't hurt me) **

**"The Other Side Of Me"**The other sideThe other sideThe other side of meBy day, I playThe part in every wayOf simple sweet, calm and collectedPretend, to my friendsI'm a chameleonCan make a girl feel disconnectedFeel like a starA super heroSometimes it's hard to separate(Got too much on my plate)If you could seeThe other side of meI'm just like anybody else, can't you tellI hold the key (the key)To both realitiesThe girl that I want you to knowIf only I could showThe other side...the other sideI want you to seeThe other side...the other sideThe other side of meInside, I tryTo make the pieces fit rightA jigsaw puzzle everywhere'Cause I flip the scriptSo many times I forgetWho's on stage, who's in the mirrorBack in the spotlightThe crowd is callingThe paparazzi and the fame(It can drive a girl insane)If you could seeThe other side of meI'm just like anybody else, can't you tellI hold the keyTo both realitiesThe girl that I want you to knowIf only I could showThe other side...the other sideI want you to seeThe other side...the other sideThe other side of meDown inside I'm not that differentLike everyone I have a dreamDon't wanna hide just wanna fit inSometimes it's harder than it seemsIf you could seeThe other side of meI'm just like anybody else, can't you tellI hold the keyTo both realitiesThe girl that I want you to knowIf you could seeThe other side of meI'm just like anybody else, can't you tellI hold the key (the key)To both realitiesThe girl that I want you to knowIf only I could show (yeah)The other side...the other sideI want you to see (yeah!)The other side...the other sideThe other side of meThe other side...the other sideI want you to seeThe other side. The other side of me!

I continued to sing and dance like a moron when something struck me on the back of my head. I woke up in a strange room, I saw several bodies all around me and one was right next to me. I screamed like the little girl I was and saw the same strange girl that tried to kill me "Who are you, what do you want with me?" I asked while wetting myself, she laughed and pulled out a sword, she walked closer to me and raised to the sword over her head and struck it over my head. I could feel the cold blade slip through my skull and drop through me neck. The blood poured out of my body and spilled onto the floor. I screamed in pain, the girl leaned over me and I felt her begin to suck my blood out of my body. The light went dim and I screamed.

THE END

____________________________________________________________________________________

KUMI: HEEHEEHEE THAT WAS MY SISTER NICOLE PLZ R&R


End file.
